Akuma No Namida
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: A Demon's Tears  Karine only wanted freedom. Miri refused to let her have it. She was only 'protecting' Karine. Draco wanted to know her secret; he saw her crying and scared, and wanted to know why. R&R
1. The Beginning

Akuma No Namida _(A Demon's Tears)_

By: Kuraki-chan

**Chapter One:** _The Beginning._

"_You are a strange child, aren't you?"_ The Sorting Hat commented from fifteen year old Karine's head. Her eyes were hidden beneath her onyx hair and she didn't move the slightest. _"So much within you…so much power, hatred, now where to put you…?"_

"_**Yes, where should the hat put you?"**_ A sinister voice cooed from Karine's thoughts. She tried her best to ignore it.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat shouted. It was removed, and with her hair still in her face, she walked down to the Slytherin table, sitting by herself and not touching her food. Everything went about normally; it was like Karine wasn't even there. She preferred it that way.

"_**You should mingle with the students so you don't seem like a total loser, Karine,"**_ The voice told her.

"_What if I don't want to?" _She replied simply. _"It's safer this way."_

"_**Awh, you're scared for a bunch of strange witches and wizards where you don't even belong. How pathetic, Karine."**_

"You seem more like a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin to me," a mellow girl's voice said beside Karine as she walked towards her common room. "My name is Luna Lovegood. Welcome to Hogwarts," she smiled.

Karine didn't even want to make eye contact with her, let alone speak. She didn't want anything bad to happen.

"_**It's impolite to not respond, Karine. Must I teach you everything?"**_

Mentally sighing, Karine decided to speak with Luna. "Hello, Luna. I'm Karine Akuma," she looked up and showed Luna bright blue eyes that were full of sorrow and misery but tried to mask it.

Luna smiled pleasantly. "It's nice to meet you, Karine. I'm a Ravenclaw, and in my perspective, you don't seem the least bit like a Slytherin. You're so quiet. But perhaps that's a good thing, than the nargles won't bother you. Well, I'll be seeing you around." She waved and left.

Karine then found herself alone in the corridor as the sun was setting. _Oh no,_ she thought. _I need to find my room quickly!_

"_**What's the matter, Kari, still don't trust me?"**_ The voice laughed maniacally.

"_Not at all, Miri!"_ Karin replied as she began to run down the corridors in hopes of finding something useful.

She then ran into three boys and she skidded to a halt, her blue eyes burning. "Can you tell me how I can get to the Slytherin common room? I'm rather lost," she said frantically.

The tallest of the three, a pale platinum blonde, smirked down at her. "You're in luck than, newbie, that's where we were headed. Care to join us?"

She nodded quickly. _Anything to get away from here…_

"_**Boys already? That's my girl, Kari."**_ Miri teased the poor girl.

"_Shut up, Miri! They're in my dorm or house or whatever!"_

"_**You have much to learn, child."**_

In a few minutes, the four were stepping through a portrait and were entering the Slytherin common room. Karine sighed in relief. "Thank you very much, uhm…?"

The blonde smirked again. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you than, Draco," and she scurried off into her room, locking the door and sliding down it. "What do you want, Miri? You've been bothering me all day."

A slightly taller version of Karine appeared translucently before her; she was about 5' 6", a couple shades paler than Karine, her onyx hair reached the center of her back where Karine's was just past her shoulders, and her blue eyes were tinted with red and looked like a cat's eyes. She had a smirk on her crimson lips.

"You've started _another_ new school, Kari, I just want to make sure nobody messes with you is all." Miri replied.

Karine glared at the woman. "That's a lie, Miri! _You_ cause me nothing but trouble! That's why I'm here – because of you as usual!"

Miri shrugged. "It's not my problem if people are stupid. I only protect you."

"You harm other people!"

Miri glared at Karine. "Such a selfish little girl you are. You cannot protect yourself and others every single minute. Sometimes, it's you or them."

"I'd rather others live than me if it means ridding myself of you!"

Miri howled with laughter. "How naïve you are, Kari. You can't rid yourself of me, _no matter what you do._" She laughed again, and vanished.

"I can try…" Karine muttered, a warm tear falling from her right eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> So I'm bored and writing this in my spare time. Idea comes from –obviously– the Harry Potter series, and from watching **Higurashi No Naku KoroNi ~ Full Opening song **by _Ristuku_ on youtube. I've never seen the anime, but the opening for it gave me the idea for this :D So review and I'll get back to September's Children…soon…I hope. Haha.


	2. Nightmares and Plots

Akuma No Namida _(A Demon's Tears)_

By: Kuraki-chan

**Chapter Two:** _Nightmares and Plots._

Karine was sprinting towards her first class – Transfigurations. She hadn't slept much last night, and it was obvious; she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was slightly messy, she was unfocused, and her eyes were vacant and distant. She had been having more nightmares.

"_Mama!" A little girl with snow-white hair called in the moonlit darkness. Her bare feet padded through the streets, and tears fell from her pale grey eyes._

"_**Your mother abandoned you, just like everyone else,"**__ a sinister voice told the girl._

"_MAMA!" the small girl screamed. Her feet splashed in puddles of not water, but blood. "Mama where are you?" She yelled._

"_**Give it a rest you stupid little girl, she's either dead in a ditch or gone. You're on your own."**_

"_No! I won't listen to you! You're what mama warned me about!" She yelled at the voice._

"_**And so many should have listened to her. She wasn't crazy, far from it really. Now than, what do you say we team up?"**_

"_NEVER! I'm going to find my mama and get rid of you!"_

_The voice groaned. __**"Have it your way, brat. But I could protect you. Even help you find your mother…"**_

_The girl stopped in the middle of the barren street. "You could…?" Then she remembered something her mother had told her once, 'Never be naïve if you hear it, too…' "YOU LIE!" She then screamed. "You don't want to help me!"_

"_**Believe what you want. It's not like you have a choice anyways,"**__ the voice laughed, and soon the girl dropped to the ground screaming and bleeding from her stomach, chest, and eyes._

"_I'm so sorry mama…" she whispered as she stared at the harvest moon._

Karine winced from the pain in her chest. She vaguely knew where she was going, and she only had five minutes more to get there.

"_**Let me help you, Kari,"**_ Miri told her.

_Not a chance in hell would I let you have control again,_ she replied.

"_**Who said you'd **__**let**__** me?"**_ Miri snickered.

_Don't toy with me right now, Miri._

"_**You know you can be such a bitch sometimes? I can help you get to class easy. Didn't I ever tell you that I went here once?"**_

Karine pondered that for a moment. _Will you give me control back once you get me to class?_

_**Maybe.**_

_Than you don't get control._

Miri growled, angered. _**"Fine, I'll give you control back. But you owe me later."**_

Karine never liked to hear that. _Fine,_ she surrendered. Miri grinned and took possession of Karine's body.

"You really need to eat more – you're nothing but skin and bones," she commented.

_Just get me to class,_ Karine said tiredly.

Miri shrugged and in moments, she was at the door to Transfigurations. _**Wake up princess, we're here.**_

_Thanks, Miri…_ Karine replied tiredly.

Miri smirked. _**If you like, you could take a nap and I'll sit you through this class. I won't do anything bad, I promise.**_

Karine really didn't want to let her have control. But she was too tired from the nightmares. She gave in and agreed.

Miri walked into Transfigurations feeling accomplished. _Karine truly is submissive and stupid sometimes,_ Miri thought.

"You must be Miss Akuma," Professor McGonagall said.

Miri nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm Karine Akuma," she replied in Karine's sweet tone.

"Very well, take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

Miri was overjoyed; everything was going her way today. She sat next to Draco feeling triumphant and began to think of a plan.

_Hn…I did promise her I wouldn't do anything bad,_ she contemplated, _and I need to gain more of her trust since we're in my old territory now. But perhaps I can use this boy as an advantage…Where have I heard the name Malfoy before anyways?_

Miri found herself lost in her thoughts for the remainder of class. But within the last ten minutes, she had formed a plan that was fool proof.

She would use the boy as a distraction for Karine; while she's happy with him, Miri will begin to put her true intentions to work. It's been eight years, and on Karine's sixteenth birthday is when Miri can make her move.

It's all too perfect.

Class was dismissed and Miri turned towards Draco, faking like she was shy. "Uhm, Draco? I was wondering if you could show me to my next class so I don't get lost again…" She smiled, and tried to dazzle him with her bright blue eyes that hid her sinister intentions.

Draco smirked. "Why not? What's your next class?"

Miri pulled out Karine's schedule. "It looks like I have Potions next," she said.

_Almost too easy,_ Draco thought. "That's great, because I have that next too."

Miri smiled, trying not to smirk. "What a coincidence."

_And what a lovely coincidence it is…_ Miri smirked in her thoughts as Draco walked her to class.


End file.
